


Train of Floral Thoughts

by Stewbacca94



Series: RWBY Reddit Ramblings [28]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Awkward Romance, F/F, Language of Flowers, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21671992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stewbacca94/pseuds/Stewbacca94
Summary: Yang awakes to discover an odd trail of flowers leading out of her team's dorm in Atlas Academy. It's when she spots a certain ex-heiress blushing that Yang realises what's really going on.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: RWBY Reddit Ramblings [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1262834
Comments: 4
Kudos: 108





	Train of Floral Thoughts

###  **Train of Floral Thoughts**

Yang was perplexed at the scene that greeted her as she awoke within Atlas Academy. Blake was still asleep, blissfully ignorant of the furious blush that remained plastered on Weiss's shocked face. A trail of petals of various colours lead away from Weiss towards their door, leaving little doubt in Yang's mind as to what had happened.

"What did Ruby do this time, Weiss?", Yang asked as she clambered down from the top bunk.

"She ... she asked me out," Weiss murmured in embarrassment.

"Oh."

" _Then_ she ran off with her Semblance going haywire before I had a chance to say anything," Weiss finished more clearly. "I've never seen her produce anything _other_ than rose petals before."

A light bulb went off in Yang's head at this. "It's actually happened once or twice before, Weiss. Whenever Ruby's emotionally overloaded, her Semblance produces petals of flowers that sync up with her feelings."

Weiss looked surprised at this. "Well, I'm not much of an expert at floristry; do you know how to tell what's going through her mind?"

"Sure thing; I worked part time at Patch's florist shop when I was growing up," Yang replied, before bending over and inspecting the contents of Ruby's leavings.

"Let me see ... around half of these are peonies, indicating that Ruby's embarrassed."

"I expected as much," Weiss admitted. "Ruby did look pretty nervous."

"As for the other half, it's an even blend of purple roses and primrose - which respectively mean _love at first sight_ and _eternal love_. No prizes for guessing how she feels about you."

Weiss's blush returned in full force. "In that case," she shyly replied, "please give her a bouquet of rainflowers on my behalf. Winter told me what it meant once, and I believe her."

Yang smiled as she agreed and left the room, knowing all too well what Weiss was really saying to her sister.

 _I love you back_.

* * *

**A/N: Gotta love** [**plant symbolism**](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Plant_symbolism) **.**


End file.
